Team Olympus/Asgard Base
The base of Team Olympus/Asgard, serving as a shelter to hide the evil plans that Team Olympus & Asgard have in store. Although located on Route 310, the base is not accessible until the player defeats Gym Leader Avery of Treader Town. After defeating the gym in Treader Town, Commander Freyja or Commander Athena kidnaps the player, taking them to her base. Once at the base, the player may not exit until completing the area or reverting to an earlier save. However, there is a nurse available to heal any weakened Pokémon. Walkthrough BaseF1.png|First floor BaseF2.png|Second floor BaseF3.png|Third floor BaseF4.png|Fourth floor BaseF5.png|Fifth floor The player awakens in far northwestern corner of the base on the first floor. A line of grunts blocks any movement to the east and a counter blocks any movement to the south. When the player walks to the southwestern corner of their holding pen, Gym Leader Graham of Kivu Town will walk through the counter and ask the player to assist him in defeating Team Olympus/Asgard. Selecting "yes" will bring the player through the counter, next to the nurse. The player may use this nurse in the same way as a Pokémon Center. On the clipboard just to the right of the grunt next to nurse is TM08 Bulk Up. Further east are two grunts and a Max Ether. Continuing south past the nurse will lead past two more grunts. In the final room on the first floor is a computer in the top left corner that will activate a Master Ball. Heading up the stairs will lead to a hallway on the second floor with two more grunts. To the left just past the second grunt is another trainer and TM75 Swords Dance. Continuing south past another trainer will lead to a fork with three staircases. The western staircase leads past another trainer to the Master Ball activated from the first floor. The center staircase leads to the exit which is currently not accessible. The eastern staircase will lead to a hallway with a few more trainers. In a side room is a grunt who asks to tell the player his life story. If the player accepts, tell him his name is ASH and he will give the player TM68 Giga Impact as a reward. In the same room as Ash is Leftovers hidden in a plate of food. In the northeastern room is a scientist with a clipboard sitting on the counter behind him. Hidden within the clipboard is TM44 Rest. Continue to the final staircase to battle Commander Freyja/Athena. After the battle, head back to the second floor and take the center staircase and follow the stairs to Route 310. The player should return to Treader Town and then enter Mount Press as soon as possible to continue with their journey. Obtainable Items |maxether|}} |leftovers|}} |sodapop|}} }} |} Boss Battle 'Battle Against Asgard Commander Freyja (Zeta)' : Items: Full Restore x2 'Battle Against Olympus Commander Athena (Omicron)' : Items: Full Restore x2 Trainers '1st Floor' Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |39}} |39}} |39}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|2}} |38}} |39}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |38}} |39}} |40}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|2}} |39}} |39}} '2nd Floor' Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|2}} |39}} |40}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|2}} |40}} |41}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |39}} |40}} |41}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|2}} |40}} |41}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |40}} |40}} |41}} '3rd Floor' Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |40}} |41}} |41}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |42}} |43}} |42}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|2}} |41}} |42}} Team Olympus/Asgard Grunt|3}} |41}} |41}} |42}} Category:Location Category:Vesryn